


last night i dreamt that somebody loved me

by yamuchasan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Missionary Position, Smut, Top Portgas D. Ace, ace has a fat crush on sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamuchasan/pseuds/yamuchasan
Summary: "I had never seen such an angel like him, but as they say, there’s a time and a place for everything."
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

I had never seen such an angel like him, but as they say, there’s a time and a place for everything. This man, that sleeps in front of me is a cherub in plain sight, I believe God saw the angel in the marble, and he carved that man until he was set free. Free as a bird, free as he could’ve ever wished to be.  
My little brother’s friends were quite something, except this man, he was different from the rest… Had he always been this different? Even from his kin? Has his kindness and beauty stand out from the rest? These are things I barely have the guts to ask him.   
I… I really do love him, huh? 

I can barely stand the sight of him, I never knew why I existed in the first place, but I knew he had been born for a reason. He’s too special to be someone else’s, he needs to be mine. He’ll be mine, I’m sure of it. Was he the one piece of me that I’ve been looking for?

After thinking so much about him, evening had already arrived, and I had enough time to tell him how much I needed him. I sauntered my way to the kitchen, where he had been since my time on the Going Merry.  
“Hey, Sanji…” my cocky voice rang out.  
“Hm?” Sanji grunted as he drew in a long breath from his cigarette, it seemed like forever before he exhaled. His sanity depended on the nicotine he constantly received from his coffin nail. I could his nicotine. I’d love for him to suck me in and never take another breath from the ozone we organisms depended on so much.  
“How about we go somewhere to talk?” I smirk, God I’m so bad at flirting.  
“Ohhkay…” The saint finally exhaled the smoke. He grunted as he started walking, his strut was so cute, the way we always slouched over, with his fists in his pockets. “Just follow me.” He looked back at me slightly, but barely enough so that I could catch a glimpse at his grimace.   
I followed the angel into his room, the smoke trailing behind him was just like his halo, and his wings. As I expected, it was as neat as the clothes he carried on his back. His fists were removed from his pockets and were uncurled to adhere to the door handle’s curvature. “After you, Ace…” His voice trailed off as the door opened, bowing down slightly, smoke still flowing from his gasper. 

“Sanj, I’ve grown real tired of keeping this a secret, but… You are so adorable to me. I’ve had these feelings ever since I laid my eyes on you. I really can’t help but love you.” emotion surged through my veins, and a lump in my throat formed as I confessed my feelings for my little brother’s cook. The blonde chuckled, “I’m… so glad you feel the same, Ace.” He looked up at me, his face beaming. That was the happiest I ever saw him.

“I love you, Sanj.” I purred.


	2. half a person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and if a ten-ton truck, kills the both of us  
to die by your side, well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine

He laid on his bed. That gorgeous body in front of me.  
If I were to die by his side, it’d be such a heavenly way to die.  
The heat in my pants growing larger and larger by the second, I couldn’t bear the sight of his manhood, it was just… too cute.  
“I’ve never wanted to fuck someone so badly before.” I grunted, grabbing the knot growing in my shorts  
His hand rubbed his forehead, “Just shut up.. Take your pants off…” Sanji whined.  
He wanted this cock so badly, and I was about to deliver to him, the time of his life. I practically ripped my shorts off, my cock twitching, a bead of precum already forming at my tip. I rammed the head of my dick into his boy pussy, Sanji cried out, his cries being drowned out by incoming moans coming from his throat. “Please, wh... “ His words were cut out by the authority of my member. “Whatever you do… don’t stop, please…” He finished his sentence. The movement of my hips slowed down, and I bowed down to kiss his neck… Those kisses turned into bites, and soon those moans turned into whines to keep moving, don’t stop, please.  
I soon flipped the twink over, and wrapped my arms around his petite torso, I started pounding into his tight asshole, and I whispered into his ear, “I love you so much.” My poor boyfriend couldn’t even form words from the amount of pleasure he was being put through. His moans got louder, and more intense. Finally, the moment I’ve been waiting for. I reached down to stroke his cock and I finally felt his seed squirt out of his pathetic cock. I grunted as I climaxed and injected my fuckjuice into his ass.  
Both of us collapsed onto the bed beneath us, and I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend.  
“You did so good, baby. I love you” I kissed his neck.  
Sanji, still breathing heavily gave a whine. 

Then, both of us heard…  
My little brother, and Law totally doing it in the other room.  
“Ew..” I chuckled.  
My angel and I, then, drifted to sleep.


End file.
